


Excuse My Ego

by honeyri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Modeling, Omega Park Chanyeol, Photography, Soulmates, super mild inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyri/pseuds/honeyri
Summary: Kyungsoo tries to do his job. Emphasis on tries. Chanyeol makes it difficult.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Excuse My Ego

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! It's basically porn with almost no plot. Title is from Rina Sawayama's Comme des Garçons on her album SAWAYAMA.

“Morning, Soo!” Baekhyun sings as he bursts into the studio. Kyungsoo nearly drops his precious, incredibly expensive camera and shoots Baekhyun a death glare. He shrugs in reply, looking only the slightest bit sorry.

“The new models are coming in today. Honestly, I think I picked a pretty good batch,” he hums, self-satisfied.

“Congrats, million dollar company executive. You can interview a few models, fantastic work.”

“It was tougher than you’d think to choose! And as boss I shouldn’t really encourage workplace tomfoolery, but the one here now is 100% your type,” he says lightly.

Kyungsoo just looks at him. “The last thing I’m gonna do is start a relationship with a random person I’m meeting today.”

“You never know~.”

Some assistant calls Baekhyun’s name, and he trots off in the other direction.

Kyungsoo’s still fiddling with the camera settings when the model he’s going to be working with walks on set.

And wow, is he something else. Smelling faintly of cherries and vanilla, walking tall and wearing a cropped hoodie with jeans. His brown hair is artfully styled to achieve a perfect after-sex look. Even from a distant glance, he glows.

Kyungsoo gulps, biting his lip. The model bows to the staff.

“Hello! I’m a new model, Park Chanyeol. Please take care of me,” he says, beaming. His big eyes sparkle as his eyelids flutter. Kyungsoo fights the sudden urge to give an equally toothy smile back, because that’d probably just be weird. 

But then Chanyeol makes eye contact with him, and he instinctively grins warmly. Chanyeol’s eyes widen, and Kyungsoo doesn’t quite know what that means for him.

Chanyeol heads to today’s backdrop, which is of course an intimate vintage bedroom. Kyungsoo exhales slowly, attempting to regain control of his howling alpha, and tries to introduce himself. He will not bend to Baekhyun’s will today.

“I’m your photographer for today, Do Kyungsoo. Pleased to meet you... Chanyeol-ssi.”

“Hello, Kyungsoo-ssi. Or, should I call you hyung? When were you born?”

“Uh, early ‘93.”

“Oh? I’m a ‘92 liner. Looks like we’re same-age friends then!” He holds up his hand for a high-five, and Kyungsoo quickly returns it after staring blankly for a second.

But Chanyeol suddenly laces their fingers, locking him into the high-five. Kyungsoo practically breaks out into a nervous sweat. The smell of cherry-vanilla is so heavy and so sweet this close to him.

“I really hope I can get closer with you, Kyungsoo-yah,” Chanyeol says, a small smile on his face. It sends shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“O-of course, yeah, yes,” Kyungsoo stutters out, flustered. This omega is knocking him so far off balance. Where is his professionalism, at the very least? He takes a deep breath and waits for the signal for the start of the shoot.

The omega doesn’t make it easy on him, to say the least. His top rides up to just nearly expose his chest, showing miles of skin. Kyungsoo doesn’t quite know why he has jeans on in a bedroom setting, but he keeps pouting and creasing his eyebrows like he’s in distress. Like he needs something. Someone.

So god, is Kyungsoo’s instinct to care for and protect welling up. His alpha is bubbling right under his skin, trying to break out and approach Chanyeol. Yet, the camera keeps snapping, Chanyeol keeps shooting him looks of need and desire like his life depends on it. Kyungsoo’s mouth doesn’t know whether it should go dry or salivate.

The director, thankfully, calls for a break for Chanyeol’s outfit change. Kyungsoo releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and goes to monitor the photos.

And they’re all stunning. He half can’t believe he was the one that took these. Chanyeol is so gorgeous and the framing is so perfect, the colors, the composition— Kyungsoo feels so satisfied right now. He’s proud. His alpha tells him to be proud of the omega, as well.

“You’re being ridiculous,” he mumbles to himself. He met this omega just thirty minutes ago. What kind of nonsense is his alpha doing, planning to mate?

The saccharine scent of cherry-vanilla enters his senses again before he even realizes it, and he spins around to face Chanyeol, now dressed in baby blue silk.

“How are the shots turning out, photographer-nim? I know _you_ would make me look gorgeous.”

Kyungsoo does not think about possible other meanings of that sentence. “They’re honestly beautiful. We’re hardly going to need to edit photos like these. See for yourself.”

Chanyeol leans close into him to see the monitor, and Kyungsoo forces himself to turn the other way.

“Woah, this is the first time i’ve seen myself look like this.”

“In a good way, I hope?”

“Of course, are you kidding me? I’ve seen photoshop jobs of myself 10 times worse.” Kyungsoo smiles at the compliment, and his alpha is totally preening.

Then, Chanyeol says, “Y’know, Kyungsoo, I personally think soulmates are real. What about you?”

That catches Kyungsoo very off-guard. “Uh. I certainly think... it’s a possibility—“

The director calls Chanyeol back to the set, and he frowns cutely.

“I know they’re real, I’ll prove it to you,” Chanyeol promises before leaving. Kyungsoo feels like he just got doused in cold water.

Chanyeol lays on the couch and shows off the open slit of the shirt’s back. There’s miles of smooth, sun-kissed skin on display. He breathes hard and tries to focus on his job.

The director starts up the shoot again and Kyungsoo immerses himself into the role of cameraman. Tries to, at least, focus on the perfect shot that flatters Chanyeol and the Prive brand outfits he’s wearing.

Chanyeol goes for innocence this time, looking clueless and contemplative with his big, sparkly eyes. In between snaps of the camera Kyungsoo can’t help but feel Chanyeol is shooting him seductive looks, and he’s probably not hallucinating that.

Kyungsoo is just a photographer, and Chanyeol is just a model. He repeats the phrase in his mind. There is nothing going on between the two of them. Trying to brainwash himself doesn’t quite work, though, when the truth is so obvious. It also doesn’t help that his alpha isn’t getting the message, snarling up a storm about biting and scenting.

He can physically feel arousal coursing through his body. He’s never felt so thankful that his scent glands don’t work well. This studio would be a mess of his pheromones, otherwise. 

Chanyeol’s eyes hone in on him intently again, and Kyungsoo can’t help but fidget under the omega’s intense gaze. He might have missed it before, but at this point there’s no denying it. 

Chanyeol looks like he wants to eat him up.

Traitorously, he feels his knot bulge in his pants. He curses under his breath, and tries to focus on the last few moments of the shoot. His breath comes heavy, and there’s no way Chanyeol hasn’t noticed his erection when he’s been staring for minutes.

Kyungsoo still isn’t entirely convinced about soulmates, but there’s one thing that’s clear to him: Chanyeol is unreal, and he pulls Kyungsoo in like a magnet.

The director finally calls cut. Kyungsoo puts the camera down on the nearest surface, uncaring, and books it to the restroom. He practically slams the door and locks it.

He looks at himself in the mirror, and his face is even redder than he expected it to be. He cools himself off with the water, taking deep breaths.

Then comes the knock on the door.

“Kyungsoo-yah?”

He’d recognize that deep voice anywhere, after what he’s been through today. He stares at the door, rooted in place.

“Do you... need any _help_ down there?”

And Kyungsoo really considers it. this is his job. He might get fired if someone found out, and so would Chanyeol. But the blood rushing downwards is impeding him from critical thinking, so Kyungsoo swings the door open and looks up at the omega, now in just a jacket, white tee, and shorts. 

He’s gorgeous all the same.

Chanyeol pushes him into the room and kicks the door closed behind him, stuffing his face into the scent glands on Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I wanted to know what your scent was so badly,” Chanyeol moans, and Kyungsoo’s senses are flooded with cherry-vanilla. It makes his head spin with arousal and sweetness. His own scent of black tea and rose is only barely noticeable beyond Chanyeol’s.

Chanyeol’s big body cages him against the clean white walls of the bathroom, and Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s face in his hands to kiss him. Their lips meet with just a hint of aggression, Chanyeol wanting to be equally passionate. The omega’s large hands go to his shoulders, clutching almost hard enough to hurt. Kyungsoo’s tongue finds its way into Chanyeol’s mouth, trying to stake a claim on what’s his now.

They break away only when they’re breathless.

“I’ve waited so long to find an alpha like you,” Chanyeol pants out. “I knew from the second i saw you you were mine.” He nips at Kyungsoo’s neck, making marks. Omegas can’t give mating bites, but it’s hot to imagine it anyway.

“Baby,” Kyungsoo dares to say. it pays off, when Chanyeol whimpers and his scent amplifies. “I wanted you so much too. But did you have to do... all that, during the shoot?”

Chanyeol laughs breathily, hand slipping down to squeeze Kyungsoo’s hardness. They both moan at the feeling. “Well, i’d say it worked out pre-tty swimmingly.”

Kyungsoo undoes his belt buckle and lets his pants fall to his ankles, leaving only his black boxer-briefs on. Chanyeol drops to his knees faster than he can blink, and starts mouthing at the bulge. There’s a wet spot on the front from Kyungsoo’s prolonged arousal, and Chanyeol licks at the fabric. Kyungsoo grits his teeth.

“Please don’t tease me,” he warns. “You’ve done enough of that shit.”

Chanyeol just snickers brightly, hands pulling down Kyungsoo’s underwear quickly so that Kyungsoo’s fat cock slaps him in the face. Even as Chanyeol licks at his knot and mouths at the tip, his eyes curve into joyful crescents. Kyungsoo can’t help but think he’s won the lottery.

“You’re so big, for a tiny little alpha,” he teases.

“This ‘tiny little alpha’ is going to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk.” Kyungsoo surprises himself with his own dirty talk, but Chanyeol enjoys it, going off his soft gasp and dilating pupils.

Chanyeol finally gets to it, and takes half of Kyungsoo’s length in one go. His fingers just manage to touch when his hand is wrapped around Kyungsoo’s dick. Kyungsoo’s knees tremble, and he grips onto Chanyeol’s hair for stability. Chanyeol moans wantonly around his cock, and the vibrations feel divine.

“Do you like that, baby?” Kyungsoo tugs experimentally on his locks. Chanyeol fervently nods a yes, trying to spread his legs and grind onto the floor for some relief.

Chanyeol deepthroats him all the way to the top of his knot, which is practically fully inflated by now. He has to actively resist shoving himself into the wet, hot heaven that is Chanyeol’s mouth. 

“Do you want me to knot your mouth?” Chanyeol nods enthusiastically again, eyes tearing up in desperation. Kyungsoo almost chuckles at how adorable he is. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do that.” Chanyeol makes a noise of disappointment. “I want to come inside you when I’m fucking you.” He brightens considerably at that, giving one last hard suck to Kyungsoo’s cock and kissing the tip after he pulls off. There’s a thin string of saliva from his length to Chanyeol’s red, swollen lips.

Chanyeol spreads his jacket on the floor and lies down it. “I’ve been craving your knot for hours, alpha. Please, will you give it to me?”

Kyungsoo’s nostrils flare. “How could i deny such a pretty omega?” He crawls in between Chanyeol’s legs, shucking off his damp shorts. There’s slick running down his thighs, and his blue panties are absolutely ruined. Chanyeol pouts.

“It’s whatever. I have tons more at home that are way cuter.”

Kyungsoo pushes his shirt up, revealing the perky chest the cropped hoodie had tortured his mind about. They’re a handful, and Kyungsoo grabs them like they’re stress balls.

“Your tits are so nice, Chanyeol. Are they sensitive?” 

Chanyeol avoids his eyes, pressing his lips into a thin line. “I don’t think so, so don’t bother...”

He tweaks a nipple and Chanyeol yelps octaves higher than his usual voice in response, turning bright red to the tips of his elfin ears after. Kyungsoo smirks. “It sounds like a yes.”

Kyungsoo sucks on one, fondling the other, and Chanyeol squirms under his touch, hips bucking up, making the cutest little noises of protest.

“N-not now! I want your knot!” Chanyeol demands, and Kyungsoo bursts out laughing. He pinches an indignant Chanyeol’s nipples one more time and leans down to kiss him.

“Okay, okay. we’ll get to it.”

Chanyeol’s soaked panties end up hanging off of one of his ankles, and Chanyeol willingly spreads his legs, holding them apart with his hands.

He’s dripping wet. Kyungsoo would eat him out, but he also wants save tasting him for another time. He experimentally prods at his hole with one finger, and his eyes go wide when the whole thing slips in til his knuckle. A second finger slides in just as easily, and Kyungsoo smiles.

“How often do you finger yourself, Chanyeol? Do you fuck yourself with a knotted dildo every day?”

Chanyeol whines. “N-no, not every day! But... a lot... it’s not my fault you only showed up now! I have needs!”

“Of course you do,” Kyungsoo says indulgently, slipping in a third finger and searching for his prostate. He’s rewarded with Chanyeol’s back arching off the ground when he finds it. Chanyeol seems to lose control of his body when he’s being pleasured, leg twitching and kicking out unconsciously.

“Please, please! Just put it inside!”

He really wanted to do four fingers, but when Chanyeol’s begging how can he say no? Kyungsoo plants one last kiss on Chanyeol’s lips, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to reach when he’s fucking him. He teases Chanyeol by rubbing the head at his hole, watching it clench around nothing.

“No more teasing,” Chanyeol pleads. “I-I need you so, so bad, baby.”

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat at that, but still. “You teased me all afternoon, but you can’t handle a little yourself? All bark and no bite, Park Chanyeol.”

Before Chanyeol can respond, he shoves his cock in nearly all the way to the knot. Chanyeol moans out Kyungsoo’s name, hands grasping the backs of his thighs hard.

Kyungsoo hooks his legs over his shoulders so Chanyeol can grab at him instead. 

“Now baby, what should you say when someone gives you what you ask for?”

“Th-thank you! Thank you, alpha!” Chanyeol cries out as Kyungsoo starts to move inside him.

Chanyeol clenches helplessly around him, tight enough that Kyungsoo struggles to thrust.

“You feel so nice and tight, but you should just relax,” he soothes, massaging Chanyeol’s waist.

“S-sorry... it’s jus’ so good,” Chanyeol slurs his words like he’s drunk on the pleasure, and god if that isn’t an ego boost to Kyungsoo. With tears in his eyes and drool at the corner of his mouth, Chanyeol is the sexiest sight he’s ever seen.

Chanyeol calms enough to let Kyungsoo start fucking him for real, pulling out his cock nearly til it slips out then jamming it back in. Chanyeol’s eyes roll back from it.

“So thick... i feel like ‘m gonna break,” Chanyeol moans. 

Kyungsoo tries to pull Chanyeol onto his dick at the same time he thrusts in. It doesn’t work amazingly because he’s not strong enough, but Chanyeol claws at his back all the same. He babbles senseless pleas to go harder, faster. Chanyeol moves his hips to try and take in Kyungsoo’s cock deeper every time he pushes in.

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo!” he wails.

“What is it, baby?” Kyungsoo’s voice comes strained and husky, with the effort of staving off his orgasm.

“Knot me! Please please please I want your knot!” Chanyeol is nearly screaming at this point, sobbing out in pleasure.

“Do you want me to come inside you? Fill you with my pups?” Kyungsoo’s panting hard, and his grip on Chanyeol’s waist slips occasionally from their sweat.

“Yes, please, alpha,” he begs.

Kyungsoo plants kisses all over Chanyeol’s skin, leaves bite marks around his chest, and finally, finally shoves his thick knot into Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s toes curl, and his legs try to cross and cut off Kyungsoo’s air supply. His sobs ring out. Tear tracks run down Chanyeol’s face as come spurts from Chanyeol’s own cock, completely untouched. 

The feeling of getting his knot wet is nothing short of euphoric. And the knowledge that Chanyeol will be his mate? Kyungsoo comes inside of Chanyeol harder than he ever has, nearly blacking out, moaning Chanyeol’s name. He paints Chanyeol’s insides white, spurting come deep inside of his ass.

There’s silence, for a while. Both just trying to catch their breath and come to terms with the reality of what they did.

Chanyeol’s laugh breaks the tension. “You just knotted me on a bathroom floor in our workplace.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “You begged for this knot. Don’t act like it was all me.”

“Yeah, I’m not complaining! I can practically feel you aaall the way inside here,” Chanyeol says as he moves a hand over his stomach. It looks a bit swollen, maybe because of Kyungsoo’s load in him.

Kyungsoo can’t suppress his heart-shaped grin even as he scoffs. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous-ly attractive and pretty, yes.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “You’re a total mess during sex, but right after you go back to mouthing off.”

“Well, it’s not like I can do anything _but_ talk,” Chanyeol says plainly. Then he gets a big grin on his face, and Kyungsoo knows he’s come up with some idea.

“So, since we never got the chance, hi! I’m Park Chanyeol, born and raised in Seoul, and I’m a newly hired model for Prive. I like music, both making and listening, trying new things, and learning languages.”

Kyungsoo crumples into a ball on top of Chanyeol, unable to hold his laughter in. Chanyeol’s telling him three fun facts while he’s knot-deep inside of him.

Chanyeol slaps his arm. “Hey! Give me your intro too, this can’t just be a one-sided thing.”

Kyungsoo wipes a tear from his eye. “Ah, fuck it. I’m Do Kyungsoo, from Ilsan, photographer. I like music, cooking, and movies.”

Chanyeol smiles at him, showing off his dimple. “You’re really cute, y’know that?”

“I’d prefer you didn’t call me cute,” Kyungsoo says with a grimace. “Especially not right now.”

“Okay then, my handsome beautiful fun-size teeny-tiny alpha.”

Kyungsoo flicks his nipple in revenge, causing Chanyeol to let out a satisfying squeak. “Low blow, Do Kyungsoo! Fun-size is a compliment!”

Kyungsoo just hums joyfully in response. He attempts to pull out; enough time should have passed for the knot to deflate. It does move, and he gently pulls out. A flood of his come drips out of Chanyeol’s pink, gaping hole. Chanyeol groans at the feeling. Kyungsoo ignores the thrum of arousal that begins in him again at the sight.

“Oh my god, there’s so much,” Chanyeol says dazedly, looking down at how the small bulge in his stomach reduces. It’s an absolute mess, and they’re going to have to clean it since there’s no way they’re subjecting the poor janitor to this.

“Maybe we should’ve done this above the toilet,” Kyungsoo mumbles. Chanyeol nods in agreement, grunting as he gets up.

They clean themselves and the floor off as best they can with the pack of wet naps Kyungsoo always carries and the bathroom’s paper towels. Chanyeol says some dumb line about the paper towels being here. Kyungsoo laughs anyway.

Kyungsoo puts his clothes back on unceremoniously. Chanyeol picks up his jacket, and cringes when he has to put his slick-damp panties back on. there’s still a wet spot on the back of his discarded shorts, and Kyungsoo feels awful that he has to go home like that. But then he ties his jacket around his waist, and Kyungsoo discovers a new world.

“So, where do you live?”

“My apartment is 20 minutes from here.”

“Ooh. Well, how about we go to mine? It’s 15 minutes from here instead.” 

And how can Kyungsoo refuse, when Chanyeol smiles so cutely and flutters his eyelashes at him?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome! Tell me what you liked, didn't like, whatever you want.


End file.
